


Welcome to the jungle

by HarryMason



Series: Obras aborrecibles de Fanfiction [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25981099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryMason/pseuds/HarryMason
Summary: UA. Francine espera que en aquel concierto de los Guns N Roses por fin pueda conquistar el corazón de su querido Arthur, pero lo cierto es que la vida tiene otros planes.
Relationships: Female America/England (Hetalia), Female France & Prussia (Hetalia), Female France/Prussia (Hetalia)
Series: Obras aborrecibles de Fanfiction [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885627
Kudos: 3





	Welcome to the jungle

Gil debió de haber llegado hacia veinte minutos.

La francesa caminaba de un lado a otro. Parecía un animal enjaulado. Reviso por enésima vez su aspecto frente al espejo de su habitación.

El vestido a cuadros rojos y negros le quedaba muy bien, las mangas a tres cuartos y el largo de la prenda que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas era fantástico. Su cabello corto ligeramente ondulado, el delineado de gato, los labios color carmesí. Aquello sin duda seria del agrado del inglés.

Aunque, a decir verdad, aquel no era su estilo. El maquillaje le parecía exagerado y la ropa un poco apagada. La realidad era que se sentía incomoda. Pero, si quería ser del agrado de Arthur tendría que hacer pequeños sacrificios. Ademas, su apariencia era la adecuada para el evento al que iría. No ibas a un concierto de los "Guns 'n Roses " sin estar a la altura. O al menos eso era lo que le aconsejo Evelyn Jones.

Ivy, la llamaban Ivy.

Francine no podía sentirse mas agradecida con la americana. Aquella dulce chica había facilitado el encuentro. Bueno, para Fra lo ideal hubiera sido estar sola con el británico pero que mas daba. Si Ivy decía que con su ayuda habría mas probabilidades de éxito la francesa no iba a poner muchas objeciones a que ella los acompañara.

Y el que Gilbert se uniera también no era lo ideal para su plan pero no tuvo opciones. A fin de cuentas era el quien había conseguido entradas. Pagadas con el dinero de la parisina claro estaba.

La muchacha echo un vistazo al celular, Ivy le había mandado un mensaje.

"Arthur y yo te esperaremos en la entrada del estadio. No llegues tarde Pretty Girl!"

"Te esperaremos"

—Claro— Se recordo la mujercita suspirando— Aun no se lo digo.

Aun no le decía a su mejor amiga que cierto alemán también los acompañaría.

Quiso mandar un mensaje para poner al tanto a Jones pero decidió no hacerlo. Intuyo que aquello no era una buena idea.

A Ivy jamas le habían agradado sus amigos. Pensaba que Antonio era un simplón aburrido y Gil un completo idiota. Y el odio era reciproco. Sus malos amigos no la bajaban de ser una mosca muerta y una hipócrita. Para Fra, aquella enemistad se debía a que no se conocían del todo. La chica confiaba en que quizás con el tiempo y una mejor comunicación las cosas irían de maravilla entre ellos.

El timbre sonó varias veces sacándola de sus pensamientos. Francine tomo su bolso morado y se dispuso a salir.

—Hey— Saludo Gilbert.

Fra no pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleo en la nuca.

Tenia el cabello peinado hacia atrás, chaqueta negra de piel, una camiseta azul marino con el logo de los Guns 'n Roses y jeans y zapatillas de deporte del mismo color.

Desde el jardin de niños nunca habia visto al inquilino del 512 asi de guapo.

La joven sacudió la cabeza y le regaño.

—¿Sabes que hora es?— Le señalo la pantalla de su celular—Llegaremos muy tarde. Y todo sera tu culpa.— Comenzó a picarle el pecho con su dedo indice.— Tu que tanto te jactas de la puntualidad alemana.

Gil alzo los brazos.

—Veamos, antes de que comiences con tus reclamos femeninos, vamos con tres horas de anticipación.—Puso las manos en los hombros de Fra, a modo conciliatorio.—Estaremos allí a tiempo. Así que relájate. Aflojate el vestido, tomate algo.

Ella rodó los ojos, tomo el brazo de su amigo y fueron al elevador. Cinco pisos los separaban de la salida del edificio.

Pasaron diez minutos antes de que Gil exigiera ir por un refrigerio. Si Francine no accedía, tendria a un alemán enojado y hambriento el resto de la tarde. Se detuvieron en un café a un par de calles del subterráneo. Precisamente aquel era el transporte que los llevaría hasta el estadio. El lugar estaba casi desierto, solo una mujer estaba en una mesa próxima a ellos.

Gil comenzó a devorar su comida mientras Fra tomaba un poco de café. Con la boca medio llena, el hombre empezó a charlar.

—Y a todo esto, ¿por que esa bruja asquerosa tiene que ir al concierto?

—Por la misma razon que vas tu.

—¿Que, acaso ella casi mato por conseguir entradas o te dio algo de dinero?—Cuestiono.

—No.

—¿Entonces?

Francine parecía pensar mucho en su respuesta y no estando totalmente convencida, respondio.

—Serán mi apoyo en esta importante noche.

Gilbert comenzó a reírse y a negar con la cabeza.

—¿Y cuando llegaran ella y el otro inútil?

—Dijo que estarían esperando en la entrada al estadio.

—¿Juntos?

—Oui.

—¿Y que no te parece un poco sospechoso?

—¿El que?

El ladeo la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos.

—El que estén juntos.

—Para nada, es mi amiga y fue ella quien le pregunto a Arthur si le gustaría venir con nosotras.—Francine sonreía pero aunque no lo admitiera ese detalle en particular le parecía un poco intrigante.

—Ja, si.

—¿Que?

—Mira, tu sabes que ella no me agrada…

—Y nunca he sabido por que…

El alemán suspiro, miraba la crepa a medio comer que descansaba en su mesa. Después vio las manos de Francine. Había ranas pintadas en sus uñas.

—Fra, en verdad quiero equivocarme pero siento que ella no es una buena persona. Es una interesada.

—¿Por que? ¿Por que fui yo quien malgasto sus ahorros para comprar las entradas del concierto?

Gilbert dejo los cubiertos de lado. Trago y hablo.

—No es solo eso, tu siempre le andas dando maquillaje, perfumes, cremas, ropa nueva que no te gusta…

—Hey, papá trabaja en ello y es por eso que las tengo. Se las daria a ustedes pero dudo que utilicen delineador o fragancias femeninas de Yves Saint Laurent.

—Francine.—Gil rodó los ojos.

—Ademas, cuando eramos pequeños y estábamos en la miseria tu mamá me dio muchas veces de comer. Ella también me regalo muchísimas cosas ¿dirías que yo estuve contigo porque soy una interesada?

—¡Claro que no! Y no es por eso, tu eres agradecida, eres leal y especial. Y ella no.— Se limpio la boca con una servilleta y prosiguió— Fra, lo digo por que me preocupo por ti, a veces siento que Jones te agrede y eso no me gusta.

La francesa sonrió.

—¿Como que me agrede?

—Antonio y yo hemos oído que te dice que te ves gorda con cierto tipo de ropa o que luces horrenda cuando te maquillas o que tu perfume es asqueroso.

—Ella solo esta siendo sincera.

La francesa excuso a su amiga esbozando una bonita sonrisa. A pesar de que a veces se sentía un tanto ofendida cuando Ivy opinaba algo con demasiada sinceridad acerca de su apariencia. Gilbert no opinaba lo mismo.

—Claro y yo soy un completo idiota.—Beilschmidt frunció el ceño.— Pero no importa, veo que tu no vas a dejar de defenderla y que no vamos a llegar a nada pero si algo te llega a hacer se las vera con nosotros.

—Gilbert, Evelyn es mi amiga, no tienes por que preocuparte.— La francesa le acaricio la mejilla.— De todos modos, Merci.

—¿Por?

—Por preocuparte.

Gilbert suspiro y sonrió.

Terminaron de comer y el se dispuso a pagar la cuenta. Mientras su amigo estaba en la caja, la mujer de al lado le toco el hombro. Los dedos huesudos pertenecían a una guapa pelirroja treintañiera.

—No es que me importe, pero te daré un consejo— La mujer miro a ambos lados y le murmuro al oído— La noche es oscura y esta llena de terrores. Hazle caso a tu amigo, por lo que escuche, esa amiga tuya es peor que hiedra venenosa.

Antes de que Francine pudiera decir algo, la pelirroja le sonrió, tomos sus cosas y se marchó. La joven quedo tan pasmada que Gil la tuvo que zarandear para que le hiciera caso. Fueron al metro y durante todo el trayecto, la parisina, por un motivo que desconocía, no podía quitarse de encima las palabras de aquella mujer. Comenzó a sentir un vacío en el estómago y no pudo evitar comenzar a sentirse preocupada.

Pero, ¿preocupada por que?

Los malos amigos salieron del vagón del metro y esquivando como pudieron a la multitud que se concentraba en la salida de la estación se dirigieron a la entrada del estadio. Buscaron entre toda la gente a Ivy y Arthur pero entre las mareas de personas era tarea casi imposible el encontrarlos. El alemán empezó a fastidiarse. Francine decidió llamar por teléfono a Ivy. Le dijo que llegarían en media hora.

—¡Maldición! ¡Por un wrust, lo que faltaba!— Se quejo Gil mientras daba una patada al aire.— ¡Bonnefoy, te juro que estoy a nada de revender su maldito boleto!

—Tranquilo Gil—La chica le froto los brazos— Te aseguro que tal vez tuvieron un contratiempo.

El hombre suspiro molesto. A ella comenzó a dolerle el estómago.

Pasaron 45 minutos antes de que la americana y el británico hicieran su aparición. La sonrisa de Francine se ensancho al ver al muchacho. Tenia la vestimenta de un digno punk. A los ojos de la francesa, era el hombre mas guapo del lugar. Este la saludo como si fuera una persona cualquiera. Ivy le sonrió y le dio dos besos en la mejilla. A Gil lo ignoro. Le pidió el boleto a Fran y esta se lo dio. Evelyn ni siquiera le dio las gracias.

—Oh sweetheart, lamento llegar tarde pero es que Arthie insistió en pasar a comer antes y yo no pude negarme. Y después estuvimos tanto tiempo platicando que perdimos la noción del tiempo.— Dijo a la vez que se ponía las manos en la cadera.

Fra se pregunto si no tendria frió con aquella minifalda y la blusa negra que traía. Las medias que llevaba eran ligeras y la piel se transparentaba. Llevaba las mismas zapatillas de deporte que la europea.

—No te preocupes, Gil y yo también fuimos a comer un poco.

—Si puedo darme cuenta—La chica sonrió, y después hablo— El aliento te apesta a café y el tiene la playera un poco manchada. Parece un niño pequeño.

Ivy rió mientras que su amiga luchaba por no perder la compostura, aquel comentario casi le había borrado la sonrisa. Por otro lado, Beilschmidt estaba a nada de golpearla.

Arthur viendo eso, comentó.

—Sera mejor que vayamos yendo, estaremos al nivel de cancha y quiero entrar primero.

El grupo de chicos se encamino y pasaron el control de seguridad, esperaron un rato antes de que la banda comenzara a tocar. Ivy centraba casi toda su atención en Arthur y por muy pocos instantes a Fra. Esta descubrió en múltiples ocasiones que la americana la dejaba hablando sola. Gil vio aquello y decidió ir en la ayuda de su amiga.

Se tomaron numerosas fotos y después de un rato, comenzaron a charlar con unos tipos que eran de los países escandinavos y habían seguido a los Guns n' Roses en toda su gira europea.

—¿Y te gusta Londres?— Pregunto Gil a un pelirrojo noruego. Aquel hombre era robusto, de ojos azules. Pero lo mas impresionante era la barba que llevaba. Tenia la apariencia de un motero.

—Honestamente no. Este lugar por alguna razón no me acaba de convencer. Solo ansiamos a que ellos se vayan a Paris para poder largarnos de aqui.

La francesa le sonrió. Era agradable escuchar en boca de otro la ciudad en donde había nacido.

—¿Han visitado París?— Pregunto.

El hombre suspiro y se llevo una mano a la barbilla, acariciaba el pelo pelirrojo que estaba allá.

—Un par de veces, las mejores vacaciones de mi vida. Es un lugar muy bonito y las mujeres de allí son muy hermosas. ¿Tu eres parisina?

—Oui, así es.

El hombre le dio un codazo a Gilbert.

—Confirmo lo dicho.—Alzo la mano hacia Fra, presentándose— Mi nombre es Christopher.

Ella correspondió el gesto.

—Francine, un gusto.

El noruego y los chicos se quedaron platicando hasta que el concierto estaba por empezar. Los tres se tomaron una foto y se pasaron su Instagram. El pelirrojo garabateo algo en la entrada de Francine. Después de ello, los dos jóvenes (con el gran pesar de Gilbert) tuvieron que reunirse con Evelyn y Arthur.

La americana le reclamo Fra el porque de su ausencia, acusándola de estarla evitando.

—Trato de dejarte bien parada frente a Arthie y tu estas de loca con ese hombre.—Le recrimino mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—No es lo que crees. Gil y yo hicimos un nuevo amigo.

—Si, claro.

La francesa suspiro. Y abrazo a su amiga.

—Gracias por todo lo que haces por mi.

Ivy sonrió.

—Estoy a punto de hacerte un favor que no olvidaras jamas.

—¿Que es?—Pregunto la joven completamente entusiasmada.

—It's a surprise.—Canturreo mientras apretaba las mejillas de la francesa.

La preocupación que le había dejado la mujer pelirroja del café se disipo un poco. Tal vez la larga conversación que tuvo durante la comida con el británico había tratado de ella. Y quizás Ivy la habia estado ignorando por aquellos momentos por estarla tratando de dejar en un buen termino con Arthur.

—Que buena amiga es— Pensó Francine al momento en el que Guns n' roses comenzaba a interpretar Paradise City.

Estranged.

Live and Let Die.

Mr. Brownstone.

Patience.

November Rain.

Don't Cry.

Arthur y Gil estaban fuera de si, coreando las canciones, gritando como locos y tomando vídeos. Francine canturreaba párrafos de las melodías que apenas y reconocía. Ivy, por otra parte, estaba esperando.

Solo tres canciones se le habían quedado grabadas en la mente por completo. Welcome to the Jungle (porque era la cancion favorita de Gil) Sweet Child O' Mine y You Could be Mine.

Y mientras empezaba esa canción, con su característico uso de la batería que te hacia sentir participe de una persecución policial. Evelyn fue a donde Arthur y lo tomo de la mano. Fra los miro sonrientes, pensado que llevaría al britanico a donde estaba ella. Pero no.

You get nothing done, I said you could be mine.

Cuando Ivy beso a Arthur la francesa sintió que se le hervía la sangre, la cara se le enrojeció, su piernas se sentían tan flojas y temblorosas como si fueran perros chihuahua. El estomago aparte de dolerle parecía que se le salia por el trasero.

—Quizás eso sintió Jon Snow cuando sus hermanos de La Guardia Nocturna lo apuñalaron— Pensó Francine en medio de lo que sucedía.— Esa estúpida americana es mi maldita Olly.

Gil también vio lo que sucedía. A el se le fue el alma a los pies. Sintiendo un profundo pesar por su amiga.

Fra comenzó a retroceder, reteniendo las lagrimas amenazaban con salir. No se dio cuenta de que iba en dirección a un circulo en donde algunos asistentes bailaban alocadamente y se empujaban.

El resultado fue catastrófico.

Francine parecía un pollito recién salido del cascaron, siendo lanzada a todas partes. Le golpearon la cara y termino siendo tirada al piso con el rostro pegado a el. Sentía un escozor en las rodillas. El vestido se le había alzado y sus pantis de Hello Kitty quedaron a la vista. Sintió que alguien la tomaba del brazo y tiraba de ella. Las lagrimas le nublaban la vista y no lograba ver nada. Al ritmo al que iban las cosas no le extrañaría que un fuera un violador o un traficante de órganos.

Salieron de la cancha después varios minutos, Gilbert la llevo a los baños y sin importar el enojo de varios tipos que estaban orinando allí, la dejo junto al lavamanos mientras que el buscaba papel higiénico.

Ella comenzó a enjuagarse la cara. Los ríos de delineador le surcaban la cara acompañados por la sangre que venia de su frente, nariz y boca. Gil le paso varias toallas de papel. El maquillaje quedo eliminado y aquello le permitía ver el gran raspón que tenia encima de la ceja izquierda. El labio roto había dejado de sangrar pero de la nariz seguía fluyendo aquel liquido rojo.

Se puso papel enrollado en las fosas nasales y dirigió su atención a las rodillas. Estaban algo raspadas pero tenían remedio. Las froto con papel mojado, limpiándolas. Dejo de llorar para solo concentrase en ella. Allí fue cuando se fijo que también tenia sangre en el interior de sus piernas. Se alzo un poco vestido y Gilbert la miro con horror.

—Ah, ahora veo porque me dolía el estomago.—Murmuro.

Puso un kilómetro de papel higiénico en el interior de su pantaleta y se limpio la sangre que tenia allí. Tal vez eso bastaría para el regreso a casa. Salio del baño pero Gil la veía preocupado, con pesar.

Ella suspiro.

—Si quieres quedarte lo entiendo, te mandare un mensaje cuando llegue a casa.

La francesa comenzó a cojear a la salida del baño, seguida por su amigo. El no la dejo en toda la noche.

El subterráneo lucia un poco vació. La noche se había cernido sobre ellos y Fra se sentó en el primer asiento que vio. Vio que todo en su bolso estuviera en orden y después presto atención su celular. Tres mensajes y cinco llamadas perdidas. Todas de Evelyn.

Ella no sabia que le dolía mas, si el vientre, el corazón, su orgullo o la cara.

—Tenias razón—Fra le dijo a Gil, mirándolo.—Tenias razón sobre todo.

—Lo se.—Gil se sintió culpable por alegrarse de estar en lo correcto.— Es decir, no te preocupes por eso ya.

—¿Como no preocuparme? Se burlo de mi, me vio la cara de idiota y yo…—Ella suspiro— Arthur, Evelyn el lunes los veré en la escuela… cielos estoy tan apenada.

Y diciendo eso, la pobre Francine se echo a llorar.

Una pareja de ancianos la veía desde el final del vagón. Mirando con lastima a la joven pero con reproche a Gilbert. Pensando que era el el causante de sus desgracias. El tren se detuvo y los viejos se bajaron allí.

El alemán se sentó a un lado de ella y le paso un brazo por los hombros.

—No te preocupes Fra, te aseguro que lo van a pagar. Lo pagaran con creces.

—¿Pagaran?—Francine lo miro mientras gimoteaba.

—Si, Arthur y ella, no saben la que les espera.

—Pero el no tuvo la culpa… yo.

—¡Basta de ello Fra! Esa maldita, que asquerosa, que pútrida. Lo pagara. Y en cuanto a el, estoy totalmente seguro de que Arthur sabia que le gustabas. Ese imbécil no detuvo tus ilusiones, no te dejaba las cosas claras. Y aun a sabiendas de que esa estúpida fingía ser tu mejor amiga, eso no la detuvo.

Gilbert dejo de ver a Francine.

—Sabes, cuando paso lo que paso, yo no podía dejar de pensar en Jon Snow…

—¿Que?

—Si, cuando algunos hombres de la guardia nocturna lo apuñalan y Olly le da la estocada final. Supongo que así me sentí, completamente traicionada.

Gilbert rió a causa de aquella referencia.

—Bueno en ese caso, recuerda lo que sucedió después con ellos. ¿No fue el quien corto la cuerda y termino ahorcándolos?

Francine asintió.

—Entonces eso hacemos, ¿los matamos?

—¡No!—Soltó Gilbert un tanto asustado.—Claro que no.

—Era un broma Gil. Pero para hacer lo que Jon hizo necesito ayuda.

—Antonio puede ser Ser Davos y yo seré Tormund.

—¿Tormund?

—Claro, yo iría al sur por ti. —Se sonrojo y se apresuro a agregar.—Ademas, el es asombroso, casi tanto como yo.—El muchacho quito el brazo que tenia sobre Francine y se levanto.— Oye, bajamos en la siguiente estación no?

—Creo que si.—La francesa se puso de pie y se dio la vuelta. No pudo evitar echar una mirada al asiento en donde había estado. El horror trepo a ella casi al instante.

—Ay no.—Al ver que el tren se detenía y la gente estaba a nada de trepar al vagón, el alemán se quito la chaqueta de cuero y ciño las mangas en la cadera de Fran. Le tomo la mano y la llevo a las puertas. Dejaron atrás el asiento blanco con algo de sangre, fingiendo que no pasaba nada.

Salieron de allí y mientras caminaban por el anden alcanzaron a escuchar un "¡Que asco!". Ni siquiera voltearon atrás.

Mientras andaban por la calle, Gilbert comenzó a murmurar sin dirigirse a nadie en concreto. Francine se esforzó por escuchar el parloteo de su amigo.

—¿Como fue posible que ese idiota prefiriera a Evelyn y no a Francine? Jones no tiene nada de especial y es una persona sumamente horrenda. Y ella, aunque sea melodramática, aun si es toda una nenaza y bastante delicada. Aun si se ve graciosa cuando llora y los mocos se le escurren. Fra es mucho mejor. No tan asombrosa como yo pero si mas hermosa, mas simpática. Incluso mas sensual.

Fra no se quiso sacar a su amigo de aquella ensoñación. Gil solía pensar en voz alta y a veces no se daba cuenta de lo que decía. Temió que si le agradecía sus palabras lo haría sentirse avergonzado. Se sintió reconfortada. Saber que alguien te quería era fantástico.

—Gilbert.—Pensó—Que haría yo sin ti.

—¿Francine me estas escuchando?

—¿El que?

—Mamá mando un mensaje preguntando si quieres cenar con nosotros.

—Oh eso, dile que si. Solo me ducho y me pongo algo decente y con gusto ire.

Gilbert escribió el mensaje y lo envió. Estaban a las puertas del edificio. El portero, un polaco de cabello amarillo y ojos verdes les sonrió.

—Osea, yo lo veía venir, ustedes hacen una pareja DIVINA.

—¿Que?—Exclamo el alemán.

Allí cayo en la cuenta en que no le había soltado la mano a Francine en el trayecto de la estación del metro al edificio. La joven se encogió de hombros y sonrío.

Con todo lo que había pasado, ella estaba segura que jamas soltaría la mano de Gilbert.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Este trabajo fue publicado originalmente en Fanfiction el 9 de noviembre de 2016 bajo otro de mis seudónimos. 
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer c:


End file.
